moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Andruil Ashenfire
Lord Auriel Verdantfire is a well known Highborne Warrior and Lord. He is well known among the people of Azeroth. He can be very cruel to the -lesser races-. He was once the Grand-Lord of Winterspring and will one day rule the Frozen Crown again. History The Time of the Kaldorei The Dawn Council was first formed approximately 20,000 years ago with the intention to change the world to perfection. The founder of the Dawn Council was, Lord Alodren Verdantfire. Lord Auriel Verdantfire was born not long after the formation and was raised in the Highborne city of Kel'Theril, Auriel Verdantfire is the son of the proud Highborne Lord, Vingalmo Verdantfire. Who after the death of Alodren became the Grand-Lord of the Frozen Crown of Kalimdor and commanded the members of the Dawn Council with an iron fist. Vingalmo led his people to take and build a bigger land area for the Highborne, such as Moonrest Gardens and Shandaral. When he passed away, his son, Lord Auriel Verdantfire became the leader of the Dawn Council and Grand-Lord of the Frozen Crown. He married to a woman named Ashrah and had a daughter that they named Ayleidara. At this time the northern Highborne and the rest of the Highborne Empire had a moment of peace. The Dawn Council acted as advisers, commanders and spies of Winterspring. But the troubles of the north were hard pressed, there were occasional clashes between the Kaldorei and there enemy's in the north, the kingdom of Azjol-Nerub and its vast rulers the spider beings called, Nerubians. Along with the many tribes of Ice Trolls. When contact between the Kaldorei and Nerubians vastly different cultures led, inevitably, to war. Lord Auriel led many attacks in this ancient war, killing many Nerubians. But the Nerubians had a powerful weapon against the Kaldorei, a crystal orb of terrible magic known as the Eye of Nerub. Lord Auriel and his cast were hard pressed to defend themselves against the Eye and its dark arcane power, until the forging of a great sword, Blightsear, a weapon crafted to drive back the darkness of the deep earth. He watched over the crafting of the blade, which he gave to his most powerful and trusted knight. The knight used the power of Blightsear to shattered the Eye, driving the Nerubians back into the darkness of the underworld, and winning the day for the Kaldorei. The War of the Ancients Many years later the foolish Highborne in Zin-Azshari and his once thought great Queen Azshara opened the way for the Burning Legion. During the beginning of the demon invasion Auriel led an assault on the fortress of Sargeron which ultimately destroyed the Wailing Knights. Auriel erected a temple around the holy cask, Elune's Brazier, and claimed the city for his own. Auriel was unable to lift the demonic curse cast upon the surrounding lands by the Burning Legion, and eventually, Sargeron was left abandoned. The Burning Legion attacked the cities of the north and all over Kalimdor. But back in the north, deep in the shadows and depths of the underworld the Nerubians, seeing the Kaldorei sorely pressed by the demons, seized their opportunity at revenge, taking fragments of the broken Eye of Nerub, they placed them in a temple-cities built beneath the homes of the Kaldorei. The dark power of the Eye unraveled the Kaldorei's magical defenses, leaving them helpless against the invading demons. The demons strode through the cities of the Kaldorei, slaughtering all they found. Auriel just returning home, was not going to bow before the demons and wait for death to take him. So he round up every male and female able to wield a blade or bow and held there deference as long as they could in Kel'Theril. But finally the demons forces broke through and the remaining Kaldorei had to flee into the frozen wilds of the north. Auriel watched as his people were slaughtered before his eyes by snarling fanged beasts. After, The Sundering brought further misfortune for Lord Auriel and the Kaldorei of the north. Alone, cut off from his people, He and the remaining Kaldorei of Winterspring became easy prey for the people of the Spider Kingdom. Auriel fought long hard battles against the Nerubians before he was the last of his people still alive and standing in what today is called Northrend. His so thought "last mission" for his people was to sneak into Azjol-Nerub and steal the shards of the Eye of Nerub. After being successful in stealing them he hid them somewhere in Northrend that sometimes even he forgets where he put them. He went into hiding for many long years. In Northrend where he learned to hunt and survive in the harsh wilds. He lived on the icy continent among the wild frostsabers. Present Time Auriel has traveled from Northrend to the island of Mistveil. He has taken up a home and a place with noble houses of Quel'dorei and Sin'dorei. He lives in the Capital city of Mistveil, Dynarras. He is highly respected by all the elves of Mistveil. He is the Commander of The Dawn Council after passing on lead to Flame-Lord Tathaln Dynar'doril. Appearance Before you stands an ancient being. Filled with strength and cunning. His hands show the wear of ages of constant use but still manage to feel soft despite the thousands of battles to which they have fought. The blood that they have split has only seemed to sooth the pores, causing the lean hands to not grow rough from constant work. His face shows the weight of ages of combat and hurt. Long scars traviled down his face and neck. He is a battle hardened warrior and will not stop fighting until peace is brought back to his people and their former glory restored. His legs showing countless years of ware and tare, thousands of miles have been traveled on them yet they still manage to keep their lean feel, refusing to turn into that of an old elfs. Personality Auriel is Playful, Funny, Confident, Loyal, Protective, Arrogant, Rude and Disgusted in the Lesser Races. Beliefs Grew up to be a believer of the moon goddess, EluneCategory:HighborneCategory:Highborne ElfCategory:Highborne PeerageCategory:Highborne Empire. But Auriel now has taken up a new faith. He now follows the teachings of the sun god, Belore. Category:Cult of Belore Category:Elunite Faith Category:Mistveil